The invention pertains to a cargo vehicle security system comprising a deadbolt door locking system for each of a single door and a double door. The cargo vehicle security system further comprising an automated door opening system for opening a roll up door.
An overhead door opening system for use in conjunction with a roll up cargo door is known. The implementation has a variety of configurations. Each of the systems are limited should the overhead door opening system fail. The configuration of most cargo vehicles provides a single access to the cargo area, that being the roll up cargo door. Should the overhead door opening system fail, the system locks the user from accessing the cargo area.
The overhead door opening system allows the door to move vertically while the vehicle is traveling and passes across bumps or other vibration introducing features along the path of travel. The play in the overhead door opening system allows the cargo door to jump up and down, allowing smaller items to slide under the door, cause potential damage to the door or door opening system, and the like. The noise can be distracting to the driver or other occupants of the vehicle.
Several door locking deadbolt systems are known. Each of the deadbolt configurations secures the door to a vehicle frame member. The deadbolt and actuator can be secured to the door, with the deadbolt pin being moveably configured to engage with the frame member. Alternately, the deadbolt and actuator can be secured to the frame member, with the deadbolt pin being moveably configured to engage with the vehicle door. Should the locking system fail, leaving the deadbolt engaged and the door locked in a closed position. A failure would keep a driver from accessing the interior of the vehicle. A failure during an accident would keep rescue workers from accessing the occupants of the vehicle via the doors.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a device that secures a vehicle, while allowing access to the secured compartments should the securing system fail.